1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to nozzles, and particularly to a method of making nozzles for use in an ink jet recorder apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In ink jet recorders liquid ink is supplied under pressure to a nozzle device having a very small orifice through which a very fine, continuous jet of ink is projected. Nozzle devices are known in which an orifice element is fixedly attached to a nozzle block having fluid passageway therein connected to a source of pressurized liquid ink. It has been found that the most desirable jet stream for recording is produced when the aspect ratio of the orifice, i.e., the ratio of the diameter to the length of the orifice is very small, for example, in the order of less than 1. This means that the orifice element must be extremely small. Handling of such small orifice elements is difficult during the fabrication process. Also, attachment of extremely small orifice elements to the nozzle structure presents a problem, particularly in connection with aiming so that the direction of stream projection is precisely aligned when assembled in an ink jet recorder with the jet control elements. Very slight errors in the alignment of the orifice element relative to the nozzle structure can produce very substantial errors in the direction of the jet stream which cause fouling and contamination of the recording apparatus elements or which require complex structures to obtain precise aiming in the recorder apparatus.